Fey
Attributes STR: 25 INT: 65 AGL: 95 WLP: 55 DEX: 120 FTH: 50 REF: 90 FOC: 75 FOR: 50 PSY: 25 PER: 90 LCK: 120 FEAR: 15-85 Abilities The Fey normally have between one and three major powers that they use consistently. The GM may choose them, although keep in mind that they most likely will have powers relating to nature, or powers they can use to trick and play with the minds of humans. They may also have powers that can be of assistance to the people that try to trap them, such as Bless or Prescience, or else there would be no reason for people to hunt them (except maybe for their wings, or their pots of gold). Characteristics *Affinity (nature) *Ageless *Creature of Magick *EMF Source *Faith Sight *Heightened Senses *Peripheral Vision (until Faith Roll is made) *Speak with Animals *Speak with Plants *Superhuman Speed *(they can be) Tiny *(they may have) Weak Physical Form Description The Fey (or Fay, or Fae, or Sidhe (pr. SHEE)) are a race of creatures that exist on the Spectral Plane and the physical plane at the same time. As a result, they are incredibly magickal creatures. Their appearance varies depending on their disposition, and can change automatically along with their disposition. They commonly appear humanoid, but can look like humanoid animals or beasts. Such creatures that are well-known by many people are fairies, leprechauns, banshees, brownies, changelings, dryads, elves, goblins, hags, hobgoblins, mermaids, nymphs, nyads, pixies, sprites, spriggans… there are countless others, some good (Seelie) and some not so good (Unseelie). Location There are two main courts of the Fae… the Seelie Court and the Unseelie Court. The Seelie court are the Fey who are either good or lawful, and the Unseelie Court are those who are either evil or chaotic. Some who are completely neutral or apathetic can be found on both sides. These two courts are actually in physical (and spectral) locations, although they may be difficult to find. Such locations include Tir na nOg, Mag Mell, Ablach, and Avalon. Fae come into our world with surprising regularity, especially if they feel their own realm is threatened. Commonly, their portals can be found in any natural configuration of rocks or plants in a circle. Modus Operandi Fay are tricky, and even the good ones will kill you before letting you in on their secrets. They appear in our world normally either from boredom or because something from our world is threatening theirs. They will use all the tricks up their sleeves in order to succeed in any confrontation with humans. Sometimes humans either summon them or seek them out, and in these cases the Fay may do as they are asked, but not without having a little fun. Neutralization There are many different ways to defeat the Fay, probably as many ways as there are Fay themselves. This method is different from individual to individual. You can kill them physically, but exorcism doesn’t work since they occupy the physical world and the spectral world simultaneously. Some tricks include magick boxes that send them back to their own realm, tying them up in a silk sack with a silver cord, surrounding them with salt, putting them inside a silver box, or spilling sand in front of certain of them (which will make them obsessively count each grain). Story Seed A small man wearing all black walks into a bar, yells out “It’s your fault!” and then disappears from sight in a puff of black smoke. Later, when a Barghest attacks the bar, it seems as though everyone who either tries to fight back or escape is, in some way, cursed to clumsily fall or trip or miss their attacks on the beast. The Barghest is defeated, but who was the man, and what did he mean? Category:ESPER Category:Creatures